The Party
by fanficaddict1128
Summary: Ok I am sooooooooo not good with summaries ok.Disclaimer:I own nothing but the OC's.
1. The Invitation

**Hey me again and this is my new enjoy.**

**and my cousin are always in here.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**The Invitation

At the Saturdays HQ

"Hey guys."Bea said

"Hey Bea and Isabel. Who's the kids the with ya?"Zak asked

"These are our cousins this is John his 6,this is Fran she is 5 and this is Noelle she is 3"Isabel explained.

"Hi there Noelle awww she is sooo cute."Drew coed

There baby cousin was wearing a little baby doll dress with blue dolphins and fishes on it and a white pair of Fran is wearing denim pants,yellow shirt and yellow sandals,John was wearing his checkered shorts and samurai picture on his green 's hair is tied up in a really _really _high ponytail,Fran's hair is really long up to the back of the knee's so she was wearing it in a braided pigtail and John is sort of bald.

"So guys wanna go to a ball or party?"Isabel asked

"Ok it's a good time to be a normal family.""But Mom a ball is boring all you do is dance and eat no game at all."complained Zak.

"Oh contraire in the manor any room you go to you change clothes and the rooms are huge.I mean if you look at the manor from the outside it's like a two story mansion but from inside its like a 4 story building wich it did we mention we have a water park,skating rink,movie house and an arcade."Bea explained.

"Ok were is Wadi invi…I mean Wadi and Ulraj invited?And what is the ball about?"Zak said

"Yes Wadi and Ulraj are invited there already at the guest ever year we have a party at a different dimension P.S. we pick all the people we know are there like Bruce Wayne *cough* Batman *cough,Naruto,Harry Potter,The Jonas Brothers,The Autobots,Demi Lovato,Selena Gomez,Tyler Lautner and more."Bea explained

"Cool so its like the Kids Choice Awards except more people?""'ll be staying at the guest and were holding the ball at this YOU GUYS ARE THE GUEST OF HONORS."Isabel explained

"Well we could use a vacation."Doc said while stretching.

"Yay all yes then let's go."Bea said.

"Wait we have to pack.""No need Doc all you guys need are underwear,a tooth brush,jamies,a tux or a dress and what you're let's go we have all that at the well design the clothes for you guys."Bea Isabel transported them to the village.

* * *

**K that's all bye and yes it's dumb,stupid and lame but I don't care.R&R please.**


	2. Around the Mansion

**__**

Chapter 2:

Around the mansion

At the guest house

"Nice furnishing and we stay right next to the mansion."said Drew

"Hi go check out the mansion with us?"asked Isabel

"Sure.""Hey Ulraj where's Wadi?""Oh hey Zak she's at the pavilion."

At the pavilion

"Hey Wadi where are you?"yelled Zak as his pants fell down.

"WADI GIVE ME MY BELT **NOW**.""Hahahaha I never get tired of that."Wadi snickered while handing Zak his belt.

"Come on we gotta get to the mansion.""Ok ok keep your pants on.""I can't.""Why not?""Cause you always get my belt.""Whatever come on.""Wait up I can't put on my belt while running."

At the mansion

"Wow this place is HUGE."Doyle said in awe.

"Come on guys we need to measure you."Bea said while pushing al of them with Isabel.

At the clothes room

"Where are the tailor's""You're lookin' at em'.""You guys are the tailor's?""Yep so come on."

1 hour later

"Ok so the ball is tomorrow and we have the tuxes, gowns, roses and do you guys wanna do now?""How bout' a tour?"" on."

After the tour

"So what do you wanna do now?"Bea asked.

"Hey how about we play _Guitar Hero_?"Isabel asked.

" is anyone else coming beside actors and actresses?""Yeah my friends.I'll tell you their names and what their like."Bea took a deep long breath.

"Katniss she's an anime-addict, Venus she's a great artist, Robin she is sooo popular and Venus' BFF, Anne is really nice and quiet, Alex Justine she is popular and Anne's sister, Bina is great with cheatcodes in any game, Kanae is sooo smart and is cousins with Sonny, Rachel is like me, Killua he is an assassin, Ramon a comedian and calls me Jose, Michael is smart and funny, Black is a rebel, Sonny is from Japan, Victor is the funniest guy ever, Rey is a hotdog lover, Carlos likes Anne, Johnny is a computer brainiac, Nicco is part of the paparazzi, Philippe is so nice & Francisco is really friendly."Bea said while they were walking to Isabel and Bea's house.

"Wait Killua is an ASSASSIN?""Yes but don't worry Ulraj hi won't kill us in our sleep.""He's better or he would get arrested.""Whatever fish boy."Bea insulted

"So who goes first? Wanna try Wadi?"asked Zak.

"Aaaaawwwww."everybody teased.

"Shut up.""Sorry Zackary.""Again shut up Isabel.""Ok ok.""Thanks Zak."Wadi replied while accepting the mic.

"What song Wadi?""Do you have Thing's I'll Never Say?""Yep."

* * *

**Sorry but I got busted by my grandma. So no more laptop even if the laptop's I just want 1 review which is not from 'Angelofdeath1119'.And that keep your pants on is my cousin,Isabels idea.**


	3. Song,songs and more songs

_**Chapter 3:**_ Song, song and more songs

Wadi was singing,Zak was the drummer and Bea was the bass guitar.

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pullin' at my clothes_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous _

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_(This is the part where Zak starts blushing)

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it _

_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I wanna see_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect _

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it _

_Yeah... _

_[Verbal Acoustics]_

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada _

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada _

_I guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never Say..........._

"Nice singing Wadi.""Thank you.""Uh wow Wadi I didn't know you can sing.""There is a lot of thing's you do not know about me Zak.."Wadi said as she gave Isabel the mic."Uh earth to Zak you're turn."Bea said while wavving and snapping her fingers in front of his face

"Oh hey who's turn is it?""Uh your's doofus.""Oh you have Just a Little Faster?""Yep."Zak takes the mic and clears his throat and this time he was singing Fiskerton was the drummer and Wadi was the guitarist.

_You keep calling it a crash and burn _

_Just waiting your turn you might have time to speak _

_There barely was a lesson learned _

_Cause it will return no favors back to me _

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet _

_But it was never good enough for me _

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth _

_It was never good enough for me _

_You say you always keep your word _

_Show me what you're after _

_I thought you'd promise me the world _

_Tell me what you're after _

_Go on and take it way to far _

_Cause here we are waiting once again _

_You say you always keep your word _

_Show me what you're after _

_Just a little faster _

_Are mine the only eyes that see _

_So subtly this cut and dry routine _

_Even when you're by my side _

_I still need time to feel the company _

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet _

_But it was never good enough for me _

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth _

_It was never good enough for me _

_You say you always keep your word _

_Show me what you're after _

_I thought you'd promise me the world _

_Tell me what you're after _

_Go on and take it way too far _

_Cause here we are waiting once again _

_You say you always keep your word _

_Show me what you're after _

_Just a little faster _

_Just a little faster _

_Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin _

_From the pain that settles in when we learn too much too soon_

_Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin _

_From the pain that settles in when we learn too much to soon_

_You say you always keep your word _

_Show me what you're after _

_I thought you'd promise me the world _

_Tell me what you're after _

_Go on and take it way too far _

_Cause here we are waiting once again _

_You say you always keep your word _

_Show me what you're after _

_It was never good enough for me _

_Show me what you're after _

_Just a little faster_

"Hey there miniman."Doyle said while entering the living room."Thanks Doyle.""Hey Doyle wanna try?""Kay ya' have Where are you Now?""Uhuh."

_To my favorite teacher_

_told me never give up_

_To my 5th grade crush_

_who I thought I really loved_

_To the guys I missed_

_And the girls we kissed,_

_where are you now?_

_To my ex best friends_

_Don't know how we grew apart_

_To my favorite bands_

_and sing-alongs in my car_

_To the face I see_

_In my memories,_

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_Cause I'm thinkin of you_

_You showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am_

_To my first girlfriend_

_I thought for sure was the one_

_To my last girlfriend_

_Sorry I screwed it up_

_To the ones I loved,_

_Didn't show it enough_

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_Cause I'm thinkin of you_

_You showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am_

_I know we'll never see those days again_

_And it means we'll never be that way again_

_But that's just how it goes_

_people change but I know_

_I won't forget you_

_Woah oh_

_woah oh_

_oh ohh_

_To the ones who cared_

_Who were there from the start_

_To the love that left_

_took a piece of my heart_

_To the few who'd swear_

_I never go anywhere_

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_Cause I'm thinkin' of you_

_You showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am now_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would be nothing_

_Where are you now?_

Hey can I try?"said a male voice.

**

* * *

**

I know love song bleh but those are the only songs in my archive.R&R reveiw and then I'll post the next chapter and srry if Fisk doesn't talk at all it's because I don't know how he talks.


	4. Introduction and more singing

**Thanks to LilianaTheWizard I'm uploading this chappie and if you don't know what a chappie is it's a chapter oh and Happy Independence Day cause its Independence Day and I think I have writers block maybe because summers over here =(.**

**

* * *

**

**C_hapter 4:_**Introduction and more singing

"Hey can I try?"said a male voice Katniss,Venus,Robin,Anne,Alex,Bina,Kanae,Rachel,Killua,Ramon,Michael,Black,(if you're wondering why his name is black it's cause he doesn't tell anyone his real name and we just call him that cause well he wears lots a black) Ramza,Victor,Rey,Carlos Johnny,Nicco & Philippe you're here man that was a mouth full."Bea said

Then eight girls and eleven boys stepped in.

"Ok so guys and girls these are Zak,Wadi,Ulraj,Fisk and Doyle."

Then hey, hi, hello, nice to meet you filled the room."So what song Ramon?""The usual."said a boy with spiky hair,dark blue shirt and jeans.

"Uh ok.""You have no idea what the usual is don't you?""Yep.""It's 'I want it that way""Oh"Bea said while Ramon got ready to sing.

_Yeah_

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

_Chorus:_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Am I your fire_

_Your one desire_

_Yes I know it's too late_

_But I want it that way_

_[Chorus]_

_Now I can see that we're falling apart_

_From the way that it used to be, yeah_

_No matter the distance_

_I want you to know_

_That deep down inside of me..._

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_You are_

_You are, you are, you are_

_Don't wanna hear you say_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_(Don't wanna hear you say)_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_(Don't wanna hear you say it)_

_I want it that way_

_Cuz I want it that way_

"And nice as always?"Ramon asked hopefully."Nope good luck next time"the girls (except Wadi) replied as they were all using their phones well except Katniss she was listening to her iPod."Ok whose turn? Zak,Wadi wanna try a duet?"asked a girl in red shirt with music notes,denim pants and sneakers while grabbing a extra looked at each other (blushing)then looked at the floor again."Sure"they replied in unison.

"Aaaawwww they reply in unison."teased Venus she was wearing a pink frilly blouse,black short pants and black pumps with pink flower decor.

"Shut up.""Aaaawwww they did it again."teased Alex who was wearing purple shirt,black overshirt,denim jeans and high the couple took the microphones from Anne and asked what song to sing.

"I know Back in Time." said Katniss while selecting the song who was wearing red and black striped shirt,denim jeans,black pumps and a silver heart-shaped locket.

_[Zak]_

_How have you been_

_The last time I saw you_

_We graduated high school_

_I can't believe it's been 2 years since then_

_[Wadi]_

_I've been okay_

_Nothing much has changed_

_Still doing the same old thing_

_[Zak]_

_Oh may I take a little bit of your time_

_[Wadi]_

_No, I don't think that would be possible_

_[Zak]_

_Why do you have a boyfriend_

_[Wadi]_

_No, I broke it off 2 months ago_

_[Zak]_

_If you don't mind_

_I'd like to get your number_

_And maybe reminisce together_

_Is that alright?_

_[Wadi]_

_I don't mind_

_Would love to get together (No doubt)_

_In fact tonight I'd rather (Yeah)_

_Go back in time_

_[Chorus]_

_I wanna go back into time_

_Now rewind back in the day_

_When nothing really mattered_

_Just let go let me take control_

_Just follow the signs_

_Let's go back in time (Let's go back in time)_

_Let's go back in time (Let's go back in time)_

_Let's go back in time (Let's go back in time)_

_Let's go back in time (Let's go back in time)_

_[Zak]_

_Now here we are_

_Tell me everything about you_

_Where you go the things that you do_

_The things you like whatever is on your mind_

_[Wadi]_

_I just bought a house_

_Been half way 'round the world_

_Still not your ordinary girl_

_[Zak]_

_I've always have had a little crush on you_

_[Wadi]_

_I can't believe you felt that way too_

_[Zak]_

_And after all this time I still think I do_

_[Wadi]_

_Boy for now just take me where_

_[Chorus]_

_I wanna go back into time_

_Now rewind back in the day (Hey)_

_When nothing really mattered_

_Just let go let me take control_

_Just follow the signs_

_Just follow the signs (Just go back in time)_

_Let's go back in time (Let's go back in time)_

_Let's go back in time (Let's go back in time)_

_[Zak]_

_Girl I'm glad you came tonight_

_[Wadi]_

_What made you think I'd decline_

_[Zak]_

_I haven't seen you in a while_

_Still have that pretty smile_

_[Wadi]_

_I see you still haven't changed_

_Still have your flirty ways_

_[Zak]_

_Well, I can't help it with you_

_You make me wanna go_

_[Chorus]_

_I wanna go back into time_

_Now rewind back in the day_

_When nothing really mattered_

_Just let go let me take control_

_Just follow the signs_

_Just go back in time_

_I wanna go back into time_

_Now rewind back in the day (Back in the day)_

_When nothing really mattered_

_Just let go let me take control_

_Just follow the signs_

_Just follow the signs (Let's go back in time)_

_Let's go back in time (Let's go back in time)_

_Let's go back in time (Let's go back in time)_

_Let's go back in time (Let's go back in time)_

_Let's go back in time (I wanna go back go back in time)_

_Let's go back in time (Let's go back go back)_

_Let's go back in time_

"Yes I have video of you two admitting you like each other.""TO THE INERNET"yelled Katniss, Venus, Robin who was wearing a green shirt,black sweater,denim pants and black pumps too,Anne, Alex, Bina who was wearing a white shirt with drawings on it,shorts,ribbon belt and flip-flops, Kanae, was wearing Cropped Pants, denim Jacket, dark blue T-shirt, and white and black rubber shoes,Rachel was wearing red and white blouse with ruffled sleeves, denim short, strap sandals and red hair clip, Killua was wearing a red and white blouse with ruffled sleeves, denim short, strap sandals and red hair clip, Ramon, Michael was wearing a black shirt, Denim pants, and white rubber shoes , Black was wearing black jacket, white shirt underneath, denim pants w/ ripped parts on it, sunglasses and white rubber shoes,Ramza was wearing a red shirt, denim pants and rubber shoes,Victor was wearing a green shirt with the Philippine map(look at the Philippine map if you want to know what it looks like),denim pants and rubber shoes, Rey a white polo shirt with a hotdog on it,denim pants and red and white shoes,Carlos,Johnny,Nicco and Philippe were wearing denim pants and blue,dark green,grey and black polo shirts, Isabel and Ulraj.(hey I gotta describe the clothes and this was my opportunity)

"What was that loud screaming kids?""Oh Mr. and Mrs. Saturday look at what Zak and Wadi said." said Bea's and Isabel's friends all together while Bea turned on the camcorder.

_Zak: I've always have had a little crush on :I can't believe you felt that way too._

"Zak,Wadi you two do like each other."Drew said while hugging the two."No mom we were singing Back in Time and that was the lyrics.""Well honey did they dare you?""No""Then why'd you two sing it. And nice voice Wadi you have a talent.""Well you see mo…""Oh yeah."Isabel said and all eyes were on her.

"There's a talent show the next day after the who wants to join?"

"Uh Isa is Zak alright?""Oh him all ya gotta do is wave and or snap your fingers in front of him.""Oh earth to Zak wanna join?"Robin asked while waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh um sure.""So a duet or solo?""Solo.""Ok who else?"Robin asked and then Katniss,Venus,Kanae and Isabel raised their hands.

"Well looks like were gonna let me guess Katniss and Venus will turn this into a competition?"Kanae said."Nope."Katniss replied.

"Cause this time I'm singing 'Me,Myself and Time'.No I you're not."Katniss and Venus said/argued in unison.

"Ok Wadi,Zak while those two are fighting what are you singing?"" I'm singing 'Crush'""I don't know what to sing.""Oh don't worry Wadi you have tons of time the party's in 5 days and you can practice with Katniss right Kat?""Yeah that's ok."Katniss said as she and Venus were having a cat fight.

"OK stop fighting Katniss will sing Me,Myself and time OK?""Ok Isabel."the two replied in unison"Ok good so the list is:

**Katniss Carlton**-singing-Me Myself and Time

**Wadi of the Hassi-**singing-?

**Kanae Hoshimi**-singing-Keep Holding On

**Brenda Roth**-singing-Everytime We Touch

**Zak Saturday**-singing-Crush

**Venus Smith-**singing-Last Christmas

"Isabel explained.

"Anyone else?"Bea shook their heads in denial.

"Ok let's all go to bed I'm getting will sleep at mine and Bea's room,boy's Zak,Wadi,Fisk,Doyle,Mr. and Mrs. Saturday."explained Isabel.

"Kay but did you have to say my full name?""No but I wanted to.""Whatever lets sleep I'm tired.""Kay come on

**

* * *

**

**As I said writers block and now I will not upload the next chapter to black309 and agelofdeath1119 and also any anomymous reviews**


End file.
